Rotis
Officer Rotis is a member of the police force and one of five possible partners the Player Character can have assigned to them if they choose to work for the police force. To have Rotis assigned as the Player's partner choose, "Change To Random" on the radio at the start of the game followed by "Police Officer" when Vekk asks what job the Player is good at on night one. Rotis is a very paranoid creature and doesn’t like the Player at first. He refers to the Player as it for the first two nights until he gets ordered to be nicer to them. He even runs away from them once they reach the police station on Night 2 and changes in a different location from the Player. He doesn’t even pick them up from their house and is the only cop to do so. Plox tells the Player that Rotis has trusting issues and doesn’t even trust Plox himself. Rotis likes to visit the bar and in order for him to trust the Player, they promise to help him escape Blackgate. On Night 3 he starts to trust the Player more when he defeats them in combat. After the fighting, it is revealed that Rotis is an honorable fighter and follows a code of conduct that is similar to a code on his home world. He treats the Player's wound after the fight. From there, Rotis tells them that he insults and is distant to the Player as an act and to maintain his image in front of the other inhabitants of Blackgate. He also does this as he is trying to maintain the values in his home world. Despite this act, the insults between Rotis and the Player seem to become closer to playful banter by Night 3. On Night 4, he starts to trust the Player, becoming more open about his feelings to them and even walking them home to their cabin. On the 5th night, Vincent's route, when the player is brought into the interrogation room, after being rescued and resurscitated, Rotis attacks the player with a knife, but ultimately fails as Vincent stops him, and ultimately gets killed with the help of the player. The reason for this is so far unknown as of v0.32, but probably has something to do with Rotis' paranoid outlook towards the player, and his own affiliation with the cult. Trivia *He is a member of the cult. * Rotis is skilled at close quarters combat ** According to Helle, she defeated him in combat. ** Rotis says that Vincent has beaten him before but that it does not count, as Vincent went invisible when fighting. * He is the only cop to not pick the Player up at their house. * He is an Estoc: ** They live on a planet that has the same rotational patterns as Earth. ** Their society focuses on scientific advancements, and have achieved long distance space travel. ** In his language, fight and love are synonyms. * Rotis enjoys music. ** He likes to drink coffee as well. *As of version 0.34, Rotis is one of about half of the possible partners whose story extends beyond Night 5 and the Reaper encounter. The others are Gruff, Malo, Vincent, Alin, Helle, Jack, and Krane. *Rotis is approximately 6’3” tall (190.5 cm). Including his neck, he is 7’ tall (213.4cm). Category:Characters